theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Shameeka Taylor
Shameeka Taylor is one of Mia Thermopolis's friends at Albert Einstein High School Biography Early Life Shameeka grew up with a very strict father.The Princess Diaries In seventh grade she dated Aaron Ben-Simon but had to have her friends go out with them because her dad wouldn't let her be alone with a boy. Freshman Year Shameeka begins school at AEHS in the fall 2003 and is friends with Mia, Lilly, and Ling Su. Shameeka is the executive producer and location scout for ''Lilly Tells It Like It Is''''. ''She has a strictly-enforced 10pm curfew. Shameeka is the one to tell Mia that Lilly has started going out with Boris. She later attends the Cultural Diversity Dance with her boyfriend, Allan. Shameeka plans on throwing a Halloween party, but after Mia's interview her father believes that the students of AEHS are all sex-addicted alcoholics and he tells her she is not allowed to date until she's 30 and begins looking at new schools for Shameeka to transfer to.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight By December Shameeka is dating a boy named Daryl Gardner. After Kenny declares his love for Mia in the hallway between classes Shameeka and Mia pass notes about it during English. Shameeka later attends the Nondenominational Winter Carnival and Dance.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love At the start of the new semester Shameeka and Mia have the same bio class and become lab partners. After one of the cheerleaders injures herself over winter break and the alternate transfers to another school, Shameeka decides to try out for the cheerleading squad, since cheerleading combines two of her favorite things: dance and gymnastics. She is selected for the team and assures her friends that nothing will change between them.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Shameeka is invited to spend the night on Valentine's Day at Tina's house with Tina, Lilly, Ling Su, and Mia, but Shameeka has a date.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Two weeks before prom Shameeka is concerned that Michael has not asked Mia yet, as her current boyfriend Jeff asked her over a month earlier. She and Mia are caught passing notes and instructed to write a 250 word paper on Ice Worms. Shameeka tells Mia about Josh Richter asking Lana Weinberger to prom after the lacrosse game. Shameeka continues to bug Mia about prom as she doesn't want to be the only freshman girl there (aside from Lana). Shameeka attends Mia's birthday party and e-mails her after talking about how crazy everything was and checking again if Michael has asked Mia to prom yet. Shameeka tells Mia that Tina went to meet Boris after he posted his personal ad in The Atom and she later saw them holding hands, so she and Mia skip class to confront Tina about it, who reveals that she and Boris are dating.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Sophomore Year Shameeka and Mia pass notes to try and figure out if Perin is a boy or a girl, as Shameeka wants to know whether or not she should think Perin is cute. Shameeka joins Mia and their friends at their slumber party at the Plaza Hotel, with Mr. Taylor even asking if there is anything Shameeka can bring. When Mia arrives late to French Shameeka tells her that Mademoiselle Klein embarrassingly revealed that Perin is a girl. When Mia wins the election Shameeka joins the rest of their group and sings We Are the Champions as they walk down the hall.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Shameeka and Perin pass notes with Mia and tell her they know that the student council is broke. Shameeka is not on Student Council as her father only allows her to do one extra-curricular at a time. Shameeka asks for a ticket to Aide de Ferme so she can meet Halle Berry. Shameeka is curious about how the auditions for Braid! went, as she was unable to attend, again due to her fathers rule about extra curriculars.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Shameeka attends Mia's ice skating sweet sixteen with her boyfriend and they skate together.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess This boyfriend is presumably who Shameeka lost her virginity to.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Junior Year Shameeka sits with her friends at lunch instead of at the jock/cheerleader table where she normally spies for her geek friends after finding out about Michael moving to Japan. Shameeka asks Mia if she is doing ok, but after hearing Boris' reasoning for why they should break up she exchanges a glance with Ling Su that seems to indicate that they somewhat agree with Boris.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink After Mia misses a few days of school Shameeka sends her an e-mail to check in on her. When Mia returns to school Shameeka joins Lana and Trish in sitting with Mia. After Lilly yells at Mia, Shameeka and the rest of Mia's friends rush over to comfort her.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Senior Year Shameeka plans to attend Princeton. She goes prom dress shopping with Mia, Tina, Lana, and Trisha. At lunch Tina tells them all that Michael is back from Japan, and Shameeka is excited and wants to see how Michael looks. Shameeka goes with Mia, Tina, Lana, and Trisha to see Michael donate a CardioArm to Columbia. After Mia is dragged to talk to Michael she tells Shameeka and everyone what happened in the Limo. Shameeka goes with Mia, Tina, Lana, and Trisha to get mani-pedis on Mia's birthday, courtesy of Grandmère. Shameeka laments that there were no rooms left at the Waldorf by the time she called. Tina hints at telling the group about Mia's book, but Mia blurts out that she is a virgin instead, however Shameeka is much more impressed by the book and tells her that it is more interesting than Mia's virginity. She reminds Mia that just because all of her friends have done it doesn't mean she should feel weird for waiting and that there will probably be tons of girls at whatever college she goes to that haven't had sex either. Shameeka attends Mia's party with her parents and admires Mia's ring after J.P.'s promposal, but at school Mia's ring gets caught in her braids. After Lilly releases a campaign ad for Phillipe, Tina asks why Lilly would do something so nice and Shameeka reminds her that Lilly used to be cool before something happened and she changed. Shameeka attends prom with her date and her friends.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Adult Life Shameeka gets a job over the summer working in the White House after Barack Obama is elected.MiaThermopolis.com Shameeka gets a job working for Vera Wang. She e-mails Mia to wish her a happy 26th birthday. She comes with the rest of Mia's friends to Sebastiano's studio to watch Mia try on dresses.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Shameeka comes to Genovia for Mia's wedding and attends her bachelorette party. She is concerned when the prospect of Boris' stage collapsing comes up. After Grandmère and Olivia Harrison convince Sebastiano to dye the bridesmaids dresses purple instead of cream Shameeka is pleased with the color.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster ]] Appearance, Personality, and Traits Shameeka is black and apparently developed before the rest of her friends. She is described as pretty, and is often approached with her mom in the mall to be asked to model. She wears her hair in protective braids. Shameeka is kind and extremely smart. At one point her desire is to be the first African-American woman on the Supreme Court. She later gets a summer job working in the White House for Barack Obama. The only show Shameeka is allowed to watch is Seventh Heaven. Shameeka celebrates Kwanzaa.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Relationships Aaron Ben-Simon Aaron was Shameeka Taylor's first boyfriend. They dated in seventh grade, although Shameeka's friends had to come with them on all of their dates because Mr. Taylor would not allow Shameeka to go out alone with a boy. He is described by Mia as harmless, with his neck being no bigger around than her upper arm. Allan Allan is Shameeka's boyfriend in the fall of 2003. She attends the Cultural Diversity Dance with him. Daryl Gardner Daryl Gardner is Shameeka's boyfriend in December 2003. She attends the Nondenominational Winter Dance with him. Jeff Jeff is Shameeka's prom date for prom 2004. Later Boyfriend Shameeka has what is supposed to be a one-night-stand but she ends up staying with him longer after he turns out to make an amazing breakfast. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Cheerleaders